User blog:Hugh G. Reaction/PLEASE READ: YoVille Wiki Rules
Hi, everyone. I have noticed many users on here are getting confused by stuff that is happening and if it's breaking a rule, unfortunately because the administrators are always very busy we don't always give important updates but heres the rules that aren't listed. ---- 1. Was your blog deleted? :A) No. Blogs are NEVER deleted unless they break a rule and if you feel it was removed by mistake please contact any staff but don't contact forum staff as they're rarely active. Please note that if your blog was moved it may appear as if it was deleted rest assured that it will appear as a whatever it was moved to in approximately an hour. 2. Abusive Staff? :A) All staff here is selected by the head administrators and we never fail to see the behavior of all users that use our website/forums but if you feel that certain staff may be abusing users or their powers please contact head staff here. 3. Will the real YoWikkian staff please stand up? :A) That's right we do have other staff besides Wingman1 and myself some of which aren't listed but are classified as staff. The following users are staff (Placed in order of time they were added as staff); :*KJ8balla - (Developer: August 8, 2009 - August 8, 2009) Is active? No. :*MissPlat - (Head Administator: October 12, 2012 - February 19, 2013) Is active? No. :*Jack YCO - (Head Administator: December 1, 2012 - October 12, 2013) Is active? Yes. :*Hugh G. Reaction - (Head Administator/Forumer Developer: February 19, 2013 - ) Is active? Yes. :*Test user101 - (Tester: January 30, 2013 - March 21, 2013) Is active? Yes. :*Miss Electric Blue - (YoVille Wiki Moderator: March 29, 2013 - June 16, 2013) Is active? No. :*omniscientwolf - (Forum Developer: July 30, 2013 - October 3, 2013) Is active? No. :*Amaranth - (Forum Administrator Messager: October 3, 2013 - ) Is active? Yes. :*Wingman1 - (Administrator: January 22, 2013 - ) Is active? Yes. :*Anthony Hiram - (: February 3, 2013 - ) Is active? Yes. Please note; If you're listed here and don't have any staff listings it doesn't mean you are going to or should have any special treatment it only means that you are seen as staff by the head Administrators. 4. What will happen to me if I break a rule? :A) Well every single person that is staff on here has their own unique personality so whatever you did may have worse consequences depending on the staff member thats taking action but if you break a rule by accident or you're new and didn't know the rules then you'll just be told to not do it again but if you're a serial abuser you'll be banned from this wikia (If we think your behavior is very serious and could affect other wikis we will report to the head office and you may get action taken upon your IP globally) and if you abuse on the forums you'll have your IP banned. 5. Where do I apply to be staff? :A) You don't apply to be staff you're selected by myself or someone of equal status. ---- I hope this cleared it up a bit for everyone! (More content will be added soon!) - YoVille Wiki Team Category:Blog posts